Knives in the Dark
by bandogurl
Summary: You are a journalist for the New York Post, following the Bullseye and Assassin stories. Bullseye falls in love with none other than YOU!!!! Recommended for female readers only.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters.  
  
Knives in the Dark  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, girly. Now, prepare for the consequences," the insane mass assassin, Bulseye said, his hand clutched around your throat, lifting you of the ground.  
  
"Please." you managed to squeak despite the fact he's cutting off your air.  
  
"Please, what? Please let you live? Is it because you have kids at home? Oh." he examined your lovely face with an odd look in his eye. "I don't think I will."  
  
He placed a knife at your stomach, preparing to spear you through like he did to Elektra three years ago. "Any last requests, lass?" he said, mocking you.  
  
"No. But, your hands aren't healed completely yet." you said, struggling with your words.  
  
"What do you mean, wench?" he demanded, shaking you violently.  
  
"They're bleeding. I can feel the blood."  
  
He dropped you and looked at his hands, which were in fact bleeding profusely. You fell to the ground, landing hard on your right arm and watched him.  
  
"You. You did something to them! I'll kill you!! I'll kill-"  
  
A flash of red cut him off.  
  
"Daredevil." you breathed, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
You watched as the two very buff men proceeded to beat the crap out of each other. After about twenty minutes of straight fighting, Bullseye grabbed a knife and threw it directly at you.  
  
Daredevil attempted to catch the blade, but Bullseye threw a large object at the nearest dumpster. The noise seemed to confuse Daredevil and he missed the knife that was now hurtling towards your heart.  
  
Eyes wide with fear, you managed to block the offending weapon. This obviously made Bullseye extremely angry.  
  
"I missed. I never miss!" he said, shocked.  
  
He walked over to his motorbike and climbed on. Turning it on, he said, "I'll be back for you, lassie." Then, he drove away.  
  
Daredevil got to his feet and walked over to you.  
  
"You all right? Did he hurt you?" he asked with a gruff voice.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Bruised, but fine. Don't worry about me," you said, walking over to your forest green Camry. Daredevil followed you. "What?" you asked.  
  
"I could take you home, if you want," he offered, concerned for your safety, it sounded.  
  
"I'll be fine. Besides, how will my car get home?" With that, you got in your car and drove away.  
  
As you drove, you thought about what had just happened. Bullseye killing that man with only nails, him spotting you watching. His attempt to kill you. Daredevil intercepting his attack. The knife. Everything flew by so fast.  
  
As soon as you got home, you went straight to your computer and began typing furiously. If New York wants to know about weirdoes running about her at night. you thought to yourself. I'll tell them about tonight's escapades. You completed your article for The New York Post with your penname: Blaze Lauryl.  
  
Turning off the lamp beside you, you climbed into bed. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter One and a Half

DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat, do not own any Marvel characters. They belong to Stan Lee. *bows and grovels in respect* Thanks!! Toodle pip! *curtsies and exits gracelessly* ************************************************************************  
  
Knives in the Dark  
  
Chapter 1.5:  
  
The next day, you were bombarded with questions from Urich, a fellow reporter for the New York Post. He had been following the Daredevil story for years and wanted to know more about how he fought.  
  
"I've told you a hundred times, Urich, it went by so fast, most of it is a blur now," you said, exasperated.  
  
"But you must remember something! Blaze, c'mon. It's me, your pal. You can tell me," he said, walking around your desk as you attempted to avoid him.  
  
"Urich, please. If I remembered anything, it would be about the one who did this to me," you showed him the huge bruise that covered your entire throat.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Courtesy of Bullseye. Besides, why are you asking me? I heard tell you know Daredevil personally anyways. Just ask him and leave me be," you said, turning on your internet.  
  
"Fine," he said, walking over to his own desk. "So, what story are you going to follow? Today's your deadline."  
  
"I don't know. I haven't decided." you said, going to tombstonepeeps.com.  
  
"You better hurry, you don't have much time."  
  
"I know. Ooh, luvjohnnyringo's online!" you said, logging on to the live chat.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind," you said, typing Hey, Luv! What's up?  
  
Not much. 0_o. Heard about your party last night, though. You gonna be okay?  
  
You smiled as you typed. Did Vil tell you? I'll be fine. The worst that happened was a bruise the size of Montana on my neck and another the size of Samoa on my arm.  
  
Ouch. Want me to help clean house?  
  
No, like I said, I'll be fine. Gotta go. Chat with you later. Toodle pip!  
  
You logged off and grabbed your tape recorder and ran out of the office. You began to follow the blind lawyer, Matt Murdock.  
  
He stopped and said, "Miss Lauryl, if you wanted to speak with me, why didn't you just say so?" He turned and smiled at you.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Murdock. I was wondering if I could interview you and Mr. Nelson today," you asked your long time friend sweetly.  
  
"Sure. I'm meeting Foggy at the café, care to walk with me?" he asked you jauntily, holding out his arm.  
  
You took his arm and the two of you turned to your right and walked into the café. People stared as you entered with Matt. You ignored them as usual and walked over to the table that was occupied by Matt's partner in law, Foggy Nelson.  
  
"Blaze! How's it going?" Foggy asked as Matt and you joined him.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Foggy," you said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Can we get on with the interview, please? I have to get back to the office or Urich will have my head."  
  
"Interveiw? What interview?" Foggy asked, confused.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot! Foggy!" you said, looking at him despairingly. He shrugged. "Okay. First question: if you could, would you bring the Daredevil to court?"  
  
"What for? He turned in the Kingpin, Miss Lauryl. Why should we have any reason to?" Matt said defensively.  
  
"Well, for all the damages he's caused just to protect New York. Duh. Three years ago, he nearly destroyed the church in the middle of the city," you said a little irritated.  
  
"No. I'd like to pull Bullseye in if anybody," Foggy muttered.  
  
You changed gears with lightning speed, "Okay, Mr. Nelson. Why is that?"  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"  
  
"I'm fine! Sorry, are there any other reasons?" you said, quickly.  
  
Matt put his coffee down and said, "Because he did most of the damages to the church. He's killed more people than any three thugs combined. And because he killed Electra."  
  
Checking your watch, you said, "Thank you. I think I've found my angle. Thanks boys!" You turned off your tape recorder and ran out of the café as fast as you could.  
  
"What the hell.?"  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the office, you began typing furiously. Urich walked over and rested his chin on your shoulder.  
  
" 'I would like the public to know as of today, March 15th, at 10:39 am, I will be following the mass assassin, Bullseye, and reporting his actions. Though this is a particularly dangerous assignment, I shall do this only for the benefit of my readers, that they may know what the assassin is up to and may be prepared to defend themselves from him if need be.' Interesting angle. I like it. Good work," he said, reading your article.  
  
He walked over to the clipboard hanging on the wall and wrote something on it.  
  
"All right, Blaze. You are now Bullseye's tracker. I will hold you to your word, I'll have you know. If you fail to fulfill your promise, you will be on probation and might not be able to write for us."  
  
You looked at him skeptically, "Urich. You and I are the only two who write for you. If I'm fired, the New York Post will have a one column Urban Legends in it." You turned back to your computer and hit 'print.' "Don't worry, I get my story every time."  
  
"All right. I believe you." 


	3. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat, do not own any Daredevil and related Marvel characters. They belong to the honorable Stan Lee. *bows and grovels in respect* Thanks! Toodle pip! *curtsies and exits gracelessly*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
You cringe as the sound of nails on a chalkboard echoed through your bedroom while you worked. Looking up, you saw Bullseye outside your window.  
  
You stood up and walked over to the window. He motioned you to open it. You opened it a crack and said, "Did you need something? I'm busy."  
  
He shoved the next day's edition of The New York Post in your face. "So you're gonna try to track me? The little girl who still bears injuries from our last meeting is going to follow the Bullseye?" he said gruffly.  
  
"Yeah, sounds about right. Unless you'll let me interview you everyday, I'll just have to follow you. How'd you get that edition, anyhow?" you said.  
  
"Magic. Now take care of yourself, little miss. You still made me miss. And I never miss," he threatened.  
  
"That's not entirely true. Daredevil made you miss many times in the past, hasn't he?"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"How're your hands?" you asked, changing the subject quickly, seeing he was getting testy.  
  
He held them up. "Completely healed."  
  
"Really? That's not what I see," you said, as soon as his hands began to bleed. "You might wanna get home to tend them. Don't want them to get infected, now, do ya?" You shut the window before he could do anything to you and went to bed. 


End file.
